


Trials of Single Parenthood

by Alazan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable Isaac, Alive Hale Family, Celebrity Crush, Erica and Isaac are Derek's Kids, Erica and Isaac are Twins, Family Fluff, Famous Stiles, Fluff, Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Kid Isaac, Kid Scott, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Protective Lydia Martin, Single Parent Derek, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Single Parents, What Was I Thinking?, kid erica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to his family's wealth, Derek can afford to be a stay-at-home dad for Erica and Isaac and be the idealistic, if not sometimes overly sexualized, perfect PTA father. He puts up with everything, the moms, the dads, the teachers, the bake sales, everything...for his kids. </p>
<p>Erica can be...energetic, but has no problems making friends. The problem was Isaac, his shy little wolf. Until he finds a friend in Scott McCall. Every day it was Scott this, Scott that. Recess soon wasn't enough and he was setting up play dates with Lydia, who Derek at first thinks is Scott's mother/guardian. </p>
<p>One day it's not Lydia who's picking up Scott from a playdate at the Hale home, but Scott's dad. A.K.A Stiles freaking Stilinski! A.K.A Derek's current biggest celebrity crush!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Scott says that even though he's been to Canada he hasn't seen a moose." Isaac said as he talked about his day at school. Pouting at the fact that his best friend hadn't seen such an amazing animal. "But he's gonna ask his dad next time they go."

"Well that's cos moose are wild animals, dummy. He and his dad only stay in the cities of Canada. Duh!" Erica rolled her eyes as she threw some of her peas at her brother. 

"Erica!" Derek chided.

Erica put her fork down and smiled innocently at her father. Laura chuckled as she leaned in to ruffle Erica's hair.

"Don't encourage her. Playing with her food is wrong. Throwing it at anyone, especially her brother is wrong. As is calling him a dummy. He's not." Derek said sternly. 

"Yeah! I have better grades than you!" Isaac taunted his sister and even stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Isaac...." Derek said in warning.

"Sorry daddy..." Isaac said as he looked down at his lap.

Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Laura were having dinner in Derek's home. It was a weekday which was why they weren't in the Hale family home. That was where they had dinner every Sunday if possible. Sometimes Derek would have a random family member join him and his kids for their meals, and today was Laura. She loved to hear about the kids day. Isaac especially. He was comfortable around family, but in school he was quiet and didn't make friends easily. Until he met Scott McCall. There hasn't been a day since Scott introduced himself to their lil Isaac that they haven't heard one story or other about Scott. 

Scott was the new kid this year and he started a bit late because of moving. He was a good kid. Really nice and friendly. If it was possible Derek would describe him as nearly a literal ball of sunshine. That fact that he was friends with his Isaac made his heart warm. Derek really worried about Isaac. He worried about Erica too, but she loved being the center of attention and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. Sometimes they get to be in the same class, but this year they weren't. What's really been working out for his pup was that all the mothers, and some of the fathers, really wanted in his pants so they made sure their kid was nice to his kids. So for his babies he'd put up with infuriating flirting. 

It was really only Lydia Martin, who seems to be Scott's guardian or possibly mother, Derek wasn't sure, who never flirted with him. Another reason why he approved of Isaac's friendship with Scott was the effectiveness of Lydia Martin. When Isaac and Scott came out the first day wanting a play date, she strutted right to him with a calculating cold gaze before interrogating him. Asking him his living situation, the basics of what his job title was, what his schedule looked like at home and if he was busy who would be able to watch over the kids, did they have any pets, was there an allergy in the house she should know about or other medical problems. The fact that it was all about the kids and their safety and not what he liked to do after the kids went to sleep was refreshing. 

In turn he learned that Scott's main problem was that he had asthma. He carried two inhalers. One on him and another in his backpack for emergencies. 

Scott was allowed to visit under the condition that any homework needed to be done be worked on first before playing. If he was to stay for dinner it needed to be talked about before hand. Scott was always dropped off and picked up on the exact second Lydia promised...that was actually a bit frightening how she did that. 

But as cold and terrifying as Lydia could be, when it came to Scott there was real love and affection for him. He could see it easily as he ran into her arms each time she came to pick him up. 

Derek often wondered about Scott's father. Whenever the little boy was here he always talked about his father. There was nothing but adoration and love there.

"So...is it still okay for Scott to come over? He says his daddy wants to be sure it's okay." Isaac asked. 

"It's not problem for me. And I already emailed Lydia telling her how you, Erica, and Scott are going to see _Hotel Transylvania 2_ with your aunt Cora and grandma." Derek replied.

Isaac beamed and though Erica was going through her 'too cool for you' stage, she couldn't hide her wide grin of excitement either. 

"Yeah, while your dad, Grant, Peter, and I are watching _The Scorch Trials_." Laura added. 

"That's the one who has that guy daddy's in love with right?" Erica asked as she poked her mash potatoes. 

Derek choked on his water for a bit and replied, "I...Stiles Stilinski is just a really amazing actor okay? And he plays the characters so amazingly well."

"Yeah, your daddy is totally in love with him. That's why he's got like three posters of him in his room." Laura replied with a smirk. 

Derek felt the tip of his ear burn as he glared at his sister. "There is nothing wrong with finding someone attractive who happens to be really passionate and good at his career." he said defensively. 

* * *

_"So what's next for you?" The reporter asked as she placed the microphone in front of Stiles._

_"Well...shooting doesn't start up for a while. So I'm going to take that time and visit my home. It's been a while since I've really been there and not just popped in for a quick weekend trip." Stiles smiled into the camera as he answered the question._

_"So just relax, get some home cooking, and catch up with family?"_

_"Every actor's real dream after being on location for so long, yes."  Stiles's eyes soften with sincerity as he replied._

_"Well you heard it here first folks! Stiles Stilinski is on break and heading home! Keep an eye out Beacon Hills...the famous walk among you!"_

"Maybe we'll see him." Laura said as Derek shut off the television after watching the interview. 

He wanted to argue that he wasn't obsessed with Stiles Stilinski, and he wasn't. Well...not overly obsessed in a scary frightening stalker way. He knew all of what he's done and has watched any of his works, including those adorable Youtube videos. He knows his birthday and place of birth and anything that could be found on IMDb. Derek also doesn't need a job so he can stay home and tune into any of the celebrity catch up shows like _ENews_ or _Extra_ and hear anything they have to share on him. He was a die hard fan, sue him. 

The Maze Runner trilogy was an excellent read, and he was a perfect Thomas. Derek was anything if not loyal and would see this series through to the end. 

"Laura stop teasing him. Or need I remind you of your crush on Robert Downey Jr.?" Grant said as he passed Derek his jacket. 

Derek smiled gratefully at his older brother, Grant always had his back. 

Scott had arrived half an hour earlier, extra car seat for him in tow thanks to Lydia. Now they were all in the right cars. Grant and Derek would be taking Grant's car with Isaac and Scott in the back. Peter and Laura would be taking her Camaro. His mother was driving with Cora and Erica in the back of their father's car. 

"Mr. Hale?" Scott asked as they drove to the theater.

"Yes Scott?"

"Lydia had some business to attend to today, so she's not gonna be able to pick me up." Scott said.

"Oh? Do you want us to drive you home after lunch?" Derek asked. He'd told Lydia which show they were catching and how they usually went to eat to the restaurant across the street afterwards. 

Scott shook his head as he reached into his pocket. "My daddy said he'd pick me up at the time you told Lydia it was okay. But this is his number in case of anything. He should be home by now and is free case of anything."

Derek accepted the piece of paper before putting it into his contact list in his phone. Then he smiled at Scott, "All done."

Scott smiled at Derek before turning to Isaac and discussing their school lessons and projects. Meanwhile Derek discussed book to movie plot points with Grant. 

* * *

 

Everyone enjoyed the movies they went to go see. Lunch was an active thing as everyone had something to say. 

Laura was kind of really getting into the whole Maze Runner thing and Derek might have had a total fanboy moment and convinced her read the actual series. 

Once home Derek helped the boys wash up some before allowing them to play, Erica having gone to the Hale Family Home with his mother. 

When the time arrived that someone was to pick up Scott, it wasn't as precise as Lydia, so Derek was waiting in the living room watching more reviews and interviews by the _Scorch Trials_ cast and crew. 

He put the TV on mute when he heard the knock and called out, "Scott! I think it's for you!"

"Okay!" Scott called out. Scott was a sweetheart who always helped Isaac clean up whatever mess they made. So there was a moment before they could be heard coming down the stairs. 

Derek in the mean time headed for the door. When he opened it he felt his heart stop and his breath hitch.

"Um...hi. Derek Hale?"

Derek couldn't form the words to speak since _Stiles **freaking** Stilinski_ was on his door step. Holy mother of god! Had his dreams come true? What is this? How in the world-?

"DADDY!"

"Buddy!"

Scott flew past him and lunged himself into Stiles's waiting arms. They hugged and wiggled their noses together and Stiles kissed Scott's forehead fondly. 

Holy fuck, Scott was Stiles Stilinski's son!

"Hey look daddy! Scott's dad is the same man from the posters in your room." Isaac said with a bright smile as he waved at Stiles. "Daddy just watched your movie today too!" 

Derek's whole face turned red and his brain finally caught up with the rest of him. "Um...uh..." he cleared his throat. "Uh..."

"Daddy, don't be rude! This is where you offer him to come in and if he would like some lemonade. I helped make it!" Isaac said proudly.

"It's really yummy, daddy!" Scott added with a firm nod. 

Coming out of his stupor, Derek nodded, "Yes, of course. Lemonade. Or coffee or soda or anything. You can have anything you want!" _Including me_ , Derek mentally added. 

Stiles chuckled and Derek swore it was like an angel choir. "Lemonade sounds great. I could use it to help me with my jet lag."

Scott squirmed out of Stiles's hold and went to Isaac, "That means that he's been on a plane too long. It messes with the body, makes him tired."

"Ooooh." Isaac nodded at the explanation, then turned to Derek. "Daddy, you should offer him your bed." Isaac said innocently. 

Derek choked on his spit and Stiles blushed a bit himself.

"Uh, it's okay. I should probably wait for bedtime. Get me back on schedule." Stiles replied as he scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. 

"Oh okay, well-" Isaac began.

"Buddy!" Derek interrupted. He loved his little cub, he did, but he didn't need another embarrassing moment. "Why don't you go show Scott what snacks we have that might go good with lemonade?"

"Okay! Come on Scott!"

As the two went towards the kitchen, Derek turned back to Stiles Stilinski, his celebrity crush and forced a smile. He forced his brain to say something, anything intelligent or cool, but he took too long. 

There was a gasp and a squeal and then Laura was marching her way over, "OH MY GOD! You're _Stiles_! You're _here_ in my brother's home! Oh my god I can't believe it! Derek is _such_ a huge fan! He got me into the _Maze Runner_ too! But I am _nothing_ compared to how much of a die hard fan my brother is. Right Der-Bear?"

Derek wanted to die. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Isaac! See you tomorrow!" Scott waved from his father's shoulders, where he was riding piggy-back style. 

"Bye bye Scott! Nice to meet you Mr. Stiles!" Isaac waved enthusiastically.

Once they were out of sight, Isaac turned back to his dad and frowned. "How come you didn't ask Mr. Stiles to marry you?"

Derek snapped out of stupor, the very same one he kept falling into, at the question and blushed deeply. His words came out in a stutter of random syllables that didn't make sense.  

"Your father's crush on Stiles is very strong on his side. He's had the advantage of getting to know and study Scott's dad from his time in the movies and on television. Stiles doesn't know Derek all that well." Laura did her best to explain. 

"Oh." Isaac said in recognition. His grandmother Talia and his aunts Cora, Laura, and others have all sort of crushes and relationships and have explained love to him different times. Mostly around valentines day in February. People had to know each other very well before they committed to something as permanent as marriage. Isaac nodded in a philosophic manner. "Right. So Stiles will have to get to know daddy 'fore they gets married. Makes sense." Pushing a few blond curls out of his eyes, Isaac turned his blue eyes to his father and jabbed his little finger in Derek's chest. "I have a play-date at Scott's tomorrow. Pick me up and wear something nice. Oh! And bring flowers and chocolates."

"Can't forget Scott's grandpa~" Erica called out from her place on the stairs. Stiles and Scott stayed for a while longer, Laura taking up some of Stiles's time while Derek remained star struck in the near background. Somewhere in that time, Erica was brought back by Grant. He had his own fan boy moment when meeting Stiles before he had to go home.

Erica was obviously a bit more aware of Derek's dismay than her brother and enjoying it very much. "He takes care of Scott when Lydia and Stiles are busy with work."

"Right! What should daddy get him?" Isaac asked his sister. Even if they bicker and fight as sibling do, they were a team. Isaac also recognized that Erica knew a bit more than him when it came to certain matters. Sure he understood science and math a bit more, but Erica was good with history and romance. Because she loved to read about actual princesses and princes and knights. 

"Hmmm..." Erica thought. 

"No, no, no. No plotting. It's bed time. Go brush your teeth, change into your pj's, and get ready for me." Derek ordered. He added his 'serious parental face' which got them going, even if there were some grumbles. 

"Need any help?" Laura asked. 

"Go make sure Erica picks something fit for sleep? Her princess knight outfit may be fit for playground but not a good night's rest." Derek said. Laura nodded and headed to convince her niece. It took a bit of bribing with chocolate and she got to pick the story of the night, but it was both Isaac and her favorite; Hansel and Gretel. 

* * *

 

Once the kids were asleep, Laura found her brother laying on the couch. His gaze was far away and he had the most goofiest smile on his face. She smirked as she threw one of the throw pillows at him. 

"How psyched are you?" Laura asked him.

"I...met _Stiles Stilinski_! He came to my _house_! He _knows_ who I am!" Derek cried out as loud as he dared without being too loud that he wakes the kids. He had sat up and then plopped back down and let out a dreamy sigh. 

"Oh my god!" Laura cried. Derek looked over to her with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't Scott give you his dad's number?!" 

Derek's eyes widened comically wide. Then he whispered, "I have his number..."

"You have his number!" Laura exclaimed. 

"I HAVE STILES'S NUMBER! Oh crap-" Derek winced when he knew he woke up his kids. But still, his idiot like smile didn't fall even as he carried two glasses of warm milk up to his precious little mischief makers and read them another two stories.

* * *

The next day, Derek was in a bundle of nerves as he prepared Erica and Isaac to be picked up. Some days Scott was taken to school by his guardian. Some days he needed to be dropped off early at Derek's place because Lydia, the Sheriff, and Stiles were needed elsewhere. Being related to many family dynamics of single parents/both working parents/ and other examples, so he knew that Scott's guardians did what they needed to do and sometimes work didn't care about family schedule. But Scott knew he was well loved. Hell, he radiated it. 

Before, Derek didn't think much when he waited for Scott since it was always Lydia who dropped him off. But now that Stiles had some time off from shooting, he was going to be more involved in Scott's life. Which meant that Derek might be greeting his celebrity crush. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Isaac asked as he came downstairs. His teeth brushed, uniform on, and backpack ready. His hair was a bit disheveled but this was when he came to Derek to fix it. 

Derek knelt down and fixed his hair while answering his question. "Because I can't be naked, bud."

"The moms at school want you to be." Erica replied with a smirk. Then she looked at Isaac. "He wants to impress Scott's dad."

Blushing, Derek sent her a stern look before clearing his throat. "What? I can't look nice? Your grandma bought me these clothes and she's always complaining about me never wearing them."

"I think she meant wearing them for when go out or go to the big house for family dinner." Erica deadpanned. 

*Knock-knock-knock*

"I'LL GET IT!" Isaac cried as he ran from Derek's side towards the door.

"Isaac! Remember the rules!" Derek called out, even though he knew that it _was_ Scott. But his heart fell when he realized that with him _wasn't_ Stiles. 

Isaac stopped a few inches from the door and pouted. "No opening the door without you."

"But daddy, it's Scott! I can smell his shampoo. He likes the orange one." Erica said.

Derek pointed at her. "Remember what we talked about, babe. Now...both of you be good."

He opened the door and smiled at Scott and Lydia. Scott had his usual bright smile as he waved at everyone in sight. Lydia had that professional, stealthy, proud grin as she nodded to Derek in acknowledgement. 

"Good morning, Derek." Lydia greeted him. It felt like forever of them calling each other 'Mr. Hale' and 'Ms. Martin'. 

"Good morning, Lydia."

"Where's your dad, Scott?" Isaac asked after greeting Scott with their special 'not-so-secret secret' handshake.

"He had a meeting with some produce people." Scott replied with a pout.

"Producers, baby." Lydia corrected him while ruffling his hair.

"Right! That." Scott nodded at her in thanks. "But he'll be home by the time school's over. So he'll pick us up!"

"What about me? Who's picking me up, daddy?" Erica asked.

"You have ballet with Malia, remember sweetie?" Derek reminded her. "I have some business to do with grandpa, but Peter will pick you and Malia up." Then he turned to Lydia, "Stiles doesn't mind picking up the kids, does he?"

She shook her head. "Stiles is looking forward to doing normal fatherly things very much."

"People are bound to recognize him. Is he prepared for it?" Derek asked, true concern for the other man. He himself has been harassed and swarmed by the soccer moms of their suburbia.  

Lydia rolled her eyes and waved it off. "Stiles is used to the madness. But he does have a few advantages in his corner. No one really knows where he's staying. He hasn't posted anything on social media that isn't an interview or something, and those are done in studios. And it's a grade school. There may be some people who recognize him but not as many if it were a high school. Plus, he has a bodyguard. So you needn't worry, Isaac will be perfectly alright."

"Right. Of course." 

Lydia reached into her bag and pulled out a small notepad and pen and wrote something down. 

"Stiles wants to spend as much time as he can with the people he loves, so he'll be at his father's place. This is the address. When you're ready to pick up Isaac, he'll be there."

Derek accepted the piece of paper before taking out his cellphone and added it to his Notes. 

Lydia knelt down and held her arms open for Scott, "Have a good day, sweetie."

Scott gave his a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You too, Lydia. Love you!"

"Love you too, mi amor." Lydia cooed, speaking to him in Spanish like she sometimes does. 

It always made Derek a bit curious. He wasn't sure if Stiles spoke Spanish. But then the obvious came to mind. A child isn't made by one self. Sure there are ways and circumstances in which one becomes a single parent, like himself, but there was something that he never really bothered to question. Scott's birth mother. Lydia wasn't it, but up until now he assumed that Lydia adopted Scott, or co-parented in a way to fulfill a parental need she craved even if she didn't have a steady partner. Something Derek didn't know if she had. He was just so happy she didn't want in his pants, he didn't bother to care who she went home to. 

Was that Stiles?

Derek thought he knew just about all he needed to know about Stiles from what he heard on the news and websites. But no one knew about Scott. He even had a different last name, neither of which belonged to Stiles or Lydia. 

Ugh, he was giving himself a headache. 

He'll just have to ask Laura later. 

With her knowing about his crush, and now that that crush was father to Isaac's best friend, she would get _all_ the gossip Derek needed. How? He wasn't sure, but by the end of the week, he'll know every last personal detail that is Stiles Stilinski. From if there is someone special in his life that acts as Scott's mom, all the way to what kinda condoms does he buy and when was the last time he used one. Derek thinks to himself he shouldn't be _too_ happy about it and it bordered on creepy, but he didn't dwell on it too much. 

"Oh, Mr. Hale?" Scott brought him out of his thoughts, and really, he should be more focused. 

"Yes, Scott?"

Scott dug through his backpack and took out a book. "I asked my daddy if you could have this cos you're such a big fan. This is for you!" 

Derek accepted it and his breath caught. He had to used all of his self control not to geek out in front of his kids and Scott. It was a _signed_ copy of the Maze Runner hard cover book. It was signed by the cast, director, author, _and_ Stiles!

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"You can tell my dad thanks. You know...go see a movie. Maybe dinner. He likes spaghetti! You know...like _Lady and the Tramp_." Then Scott did _the most_ ridiculous attempt to wiggle his eyebrows. 

The poor kid was probably hinting to Derek and Stiles being on a _date_ , and because he's a kid, kissing would be the most devious thing he could think adults doing. But Derek was blushing like mad at the fact that it seemed like it wasn't just his family trying to hook him up with _Stiles_! He wasn't fighting it exactly, but he didn't want to come off as a desperate fan. He wanted a shot. But he wanted to play it cool. 

"I'll think about it, now come on. We don't want to be late for school." Derek said as he fought down his blush and made sure the kids had everything before ushering them into the car. 

"Do you think they'll go on a date?" Derek heard Scott ask Isaac.

"Daddy really likes your dad. He's just still star-struck. Aunty Laura said so. We just gotta give it time. Make sure no one else approached your daddy until mine starts acting normals. You've seen how the other parents are with him when he's not being silly cos your dad's amazing." Isaac replied. 

"Can you imagine it?! Before we know it, we're gonna be brothers!" 

"I know, how cool is that!?"

Derek felt like he was being pressed against the wall. It seems liked the kids were working with Laura in playing match maker. It wasn't too bad. He could handle them. 

"Aunty Laura said she was going to tell my grandma about it. So if your daddy received an invitation for family dinner on Sunday, make sure you guys come, okay? Everyone's trying to get daddy to find a good person to marry. With all of us helping, how can they not!?" Isaac asked excitedly. 

"Okay!" Scott exclaimed. 

Meanwhile Derek stared in front of him in horror. 

His family was getting involved. 

Oh no. 

"Daddy, we're going to be late if you don't go." 

Derek met Erica's gaze in the mirror and saw her gleeful smirk. 

"You don't have to enjoy it too much."

" _You_ haven't seen the pretty shade of pink you are~" Erica grinned widely in response. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Derek,from the last time you checked the time on your phone, I assure you not a minute has passed. Will you calm down." 

Derek looked at his father sheepishly before tucking away his phone. "Sorry."

"I didn't want to believe your sister and mother, but it appears that you are as love struck as they say." Mr. Hale commented. 

Which had Derek's cheeks heating up in embarrassment. 

"Please tell me the grape-vine stops with you." Derek closed his eyes as he quietly begged to the gods that it were true.

His father chuckled, "Sorry. But by now I think even your cousins up North are aware of the situation. But we have to give you kudos. Not everyone who crushes on a celebrity gets a chance."

"I _don't_ \- I...he's the father of Isaac's best friend. Shooting doesn't give him the time he likes to be around. It's not even a _real_ chance." Derek argued. It would be so easy to fall into a delusion. Fool himself into seeing things that aren't really there. Isaac and Scott's friendship is a real deal, the last thing he wants is to ruin it by making Stiles feel uncomfortable. The best he could hope for was becoming a really close friend to Stiles. 

"He hasn't come across the Hale charm. Give it time." His dad told him with a grin. 

Derek scoffed a bit, "It only I can overcome this stupid fan-boy stupor I seem to get every time I'm around him and show him some of the Hale charm."

"You're star-struck, big deal. It happens. But soon you won't see him as Thomas or Stuart or any other character he's played, but as Scott's dad. And you're a dad too. Use it to bond." His dad suggest. 

"Thanks dad. So, just how... _expectant_  is the family?" he asked warily. 

Some in his family weren't that bad. Like his brothers Neal and Grant. Older than himself and Laura, Betas who have made it out into the world and gained their own lives. Grew up with the Hale pride, who still have it but have grown out of the cockiness that Laura and Cora still have. Cora herself, still a teenager was going through her 'I don't care' teenager phase. Ruby, Laura, Hailey were closer in age. Ruby was human, Hailey was a Beta, at the moment Laura was too, but she was Alpha Heir and would one day become an Alpha. The three were a bit more... _overzealous_ about Derek's love life since his thing with Kate ended in a disaster. 

"The girl's have caught wind. No point in keeping that from you." Mr. Hale said. Derek sighed and his dad chuckled. "Look at the bright side."

"What side is that?" Derek mumbled.

"If you leave now, you're can be on time instead of showing up early like an overly impatient control freak who may come off as not trusting Isaac with anyone but family."

"..." Derek nodded and hugged his dad. "Right. Uh, thanks pop."

"Anything for my pups. Now go. And make a good impression. If Alpha, Beta, Omega won't work, recite something like...Family, Friend, Fathers."

Derek smiled at his father, truly grateful. "I like it. Family, Friend, Fathers."

* * *

 

When Derek pulled up to the address Lydia gave him he panicked a little when he saw the police cruiser in the drive way. He jumped out immediately and tried to get a read of what could be going on in the house and was tempted to knock the door down but then he heard the high squealing laugh of his baby boy. That made him freeze at the door step and force himself to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulder and then knocked. 

It took less than a minute for someone to open up and he assumed it was Stiles's father. 

"Ah, you must be Isaac's father."

Derek nodded. "Yes, sir. Derek Hale."

"John Stilinski." The man held out his hand which Derek shook. "Most call me Sheriff, so you can call me that or John. Please come in."

Derek got his 'ah!' moment as it clicked as to why the cruiser was in the drive way. 

"I hope Isaac hasn't been any trouble." Derek commented. 

"That lil angel?" The Sheriff scoffed playfully. "Trust me, compared to raising Stiles, Scott and Isaac are easy peasy."

"Daddy was a trouble maker." Scott's voice caught their attention. "Hi, Mr. Hale! Wait, you're not here to pick up Isaac already, are you?" 

When Derek looked over and saw Scott, hair damp and only wearing swimming trunks. 

"I didn't want him to impose. And it's nearly dinner time." Derek answered.

"Can he stay over for dinner? Please?! You can too! Right, grandpa!?" Scott asked the Sheriff excitedly. 

"Whoa, um, uh...that's not really nec-" Derek stuttered and scrambled to get a coherent sentence out. 

"It's more than alright with me. Now, you didn't make a mess on my floors did you?" The Sheriff raised a questioning brow at Scott.

"Just a lil drip. Thiiiiiiiiiiiis small." Scott squinted one eye and pinched his index finger and thumb together. "But I'll clean it up later, promise!"

"Did you fall?" The Sheriff asked, concerned.

"Just once...maybe once and a half." Scott replied with a sheepish grin.

"Once and a half?" Derek questioned this time.

"Well...I fell once completely. Like totally landed on my butt. I was slipping for another time, but I caught myself in time, so...half." Scott explained. 

The Sheriff was about to say something when his phone began to ring. He looked at who was calling and excused himself. "Sorry boys, work call. Scott, can you show Mr. Hale to the back?"

"Yes sir!" Scott saluted. 

When the Sheriff was out of the hall, Scott grabbed Derek's hand and began to lead him deeper into the house. And not without the tour. "This is my grandpa's house. Daddy was raised here. We stay here lots when he's in town. I sometimes stay here when Lydia has business meetings."

They stopped at a wall that had a lot of different photos on it. A lot where of Stiles when he was a young kid. It took everything Derek had not to squeal and coo at how adorable he was. But there was one photo that caught his attention. 

It was of a hospital bed with a woman holding a baby in her arms with balloons that read 'It's a Boy!' on them. 

"She's pretty, right? That's my momma." Scott said in a quiet voice. 

Looking down at the child, it was a bit shocking to see a somber and mature child than the sunshine hyper one he usual was. Derek looked back at the picture and studied it. She looked beyond tired and strained...but proud and happy. 

"Very beautiful." Derek commented.

"Her name's Melissa. She's in heaven now with daddy's mom. They watch over us. We go visit them sometimes." Scott said. But then he caught himself and elaborated, "Their stones, not in heaven...we can't go there."

Derek was a bit shocked at the news. He wasn't sure if Isaac knew it, probably. It made him worried. Talking to his kids about why their mother wasn't around was probably the hardest talk Derek has had to have with them. No one relatively close to the kids has passed so the concept of death wasn't one he explained to them. 

"It's weird that I miss her. I don't remember her, but I do. I miss her. I wonder what she's like. The things she'd teach me. But daddy tells me stories. It's not...as much." Scott shrugged, trying to guess the right word for what he was feeling. "But it's more than what other people get. And it's the same for daddy too. Grandpa tells him stories of his momma. Not all the time. But like on Christmas or their birthdays...it makes us sad cos they're gone. But also smile cos we love them...feelings are weird, aren't they Mr. Hale?"

Derek cleared his throat, blinked away a few tears that wanted to well up in his eyes. "Y-yes. A-hem. Yes, Scott, they're very weird indeed."

"He never married." 

"What?" Derek asked, confused.

"Daddy. He never married. He dated, but no one serious. No one he ever brought home. My momma Mels used to be a nurse who took care of Grandma Claudia. When she passed she helped take care of Grandpa and daddy. Momma was hit by another car while she was driving home a few months after I was born. Daddy was my god-father who became my daddy. Isaac says you love my daddy. Is that true, Mr. Hale?"

Derek blushed a bright red at the question. "I...I'm...I'm a huge fan of your father, Scott. He's an amazing actor and a wonderful tv personality. But I don't know him in real life. I think I need to become his friend first and foremost, don't you?"

Scott smiled at him brightly. "Yes. And you're right. But you have my blessings. Isaac's vouched for you and says you're a good daddy. Plus I've seen it. Now come on, we're playing outside!"

Suddenly that mature and zen child was gone and back was the carefree best friend of his little wolf. 

Scott pulled at his arm until they made it outside. Derek watched as Isaac ran to gain momentum before lunging himself onto the slip and slide while Stiles watched on. 

"There you are, kiddo. I was beginning to worry." Stiles commented. 

Scott ran to him and hugged him before motioning to Derek. "Nope. Just showing Mr. Hale to the back."

"You didn't open the door yourself did you?" Stiles questioned, to which Scott shook his head.

"Grandpa let him in, but then he had a call." Scott explained.

"Hi dad!" Isaac waved as he came through the other side and stood up. He was wet, covered in grass and mud and then walked up to the others. 

All three of them were wearing nothing but swimming trunks. Derek only had a moment to admire Stiles's physique before something donned on him.

"I didn't pack anything for Isaac as swim wear. I'm so sorry, if I had known-" Derek began to apologize but Stiles raised a hand to cut him off.

"Don't be. We didn't know what we were doing today either. But it was nice out so I figured we play outside. And don't worry, I made sure they had sun block." Stiles said. 

"We dug around in the garage to see what stuff Grandpa had stashed away from when daddy was a kid." Scott stated.

"And we found the water slide and set it up!" Isaac added and then shared a fist bump with Scott. But then he looked at his dad and asked, "Aw, do I have to go home?"

Derek scratched the back of his head. "Well, we have to get started on your homework and it's almost dinner." 

"But we already finished our homework!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Plus my grandpa invited you guys for dinner!" Scott added.

"Really!? Dad can we stay pleeeeeeeease!?" Isaac begged, pulling on Derek's shirt.

"Yes, Mr. Hale, pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Scott joined in.

"Come on Mr. Hale, pretty pleeeeease?" Stiles joined in with a grin and wink that had Derek melting. How could he say no to all three of them when he couldn't say no to any of them individually?

"Okay."

"Yay!"  
"Yes"!

"Alright. Scott you know how to turn off the water right?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, sir!" Scott saluted and nodded furiously. 

"Then go with Isaac to turn it off and we can start cleaning up. We'll shower up before dinner." Stiles said. Then he turned and winced slightly at Derek. "The boys got a bit excited in the beginning and Isaac's uniform got dirty. It's in the wash with Scott's right now though."

"Oh. Well, I can head to the house and get him a spare change of clothing." Derek said immediately. 

Stiles shook his head, "No need. Scott can let him borrow something."

"I...we don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. It's an important thing for Scott to learn. His 'mine' phase wasn't as bad as other kids, but he still went through it. Since he's an only child there are some concepts that are harder to learn than others. So I like him learning to share his things with his friends, especially if they're with a friend in need. Important moral value there."

Derek could only smile. 

And then there was a spray of water hitting him straight in the face. 

"Oops! Sorry daddy!" Isaac called. 

Stiles laughed a bit before composing himself, "We're the same height. You're a bit more muscle-y than I am, but I'm sure I can find you something here for you to borrow too."

Normally he'd be embarrassed and slightly peeved, but when this accident led to him borrowing Stiles's clothes...well, how could he ever stay mad at his pup? 


End file.
